A Chance Encounter
by PurpleAnimeLover123
Summary: Meet the odd pair of Lucy and Gajeel , traveling mages. One day upon arriving in Magnolia they bump into the members of Team Natsu. Thinking that it might be fun they set off to join the guild. Natsu and Lucy start to spend a lot of time together but Gajeels not jealous, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy get up" Gajeel said." No" Lucy said stubbornly." I will leave you" he warned." No you won't". "Fine" he sighed. Then Lucy heard footsteps walking away and she peeked an eye open. Nobody was there. She sniffed the air. His scent was getting farther and farther away. "No way "she said shocked. Gajeel was leaving her! Lucy jumped of the train and ran of to where his scent was strongest. "GAJEEL'

…

Natsu was currently running around town looking for his team. They had left him when he was slow to recover from the train ride. He was just rounding the corner when he bumped into something. He heard a small eep. He looked down and saw a blonde haired girl rubbing her head. "Eh sorry" he said holding his hand out. She took it and stood up. She brushed of the invisible dirt from her pants and smiled at him. "Its okay "she said "it was an accident". " Hi I'm Natsu "he introduced himself. "And I'm Lucy "she said. "So what are you doing in town" he asked. "I'm looking for someone" she answered. "Me to "he said grinning." Well I hope you find them" she said. "Yeah you to" he said. He then walked past him and continued down the road. He stared at her until she disappeared from his sight. He then continued down the road searching for his team.

…

Gajeel Redfox was not a very patient person. When he left Lucy on the train he had expected her to follow right after him. So here he was an hour later wandering around ton and no Lucy. He had thought about going to get her but then rejected the idea. He was trying to teach her a lesson. With that in mind he turned a corner and ran into something. He didn't fall but he stumbled. He looked up to see a half-naked man and a woman in armor. The woman gave him a stern glare." watches were your walking" she said. He snorted." You ran into me to"." whatever" she said turning around." Come on gray we have to find Natsu". She said to the stripper. They turned and walked away.

…

"Come on sapphire we have to find Lucy" said pantherlily walking down the street. "But lily "sapphire said with puppy eyes" I wanted to go fishing". He didn't even turn around. "No we have to keep on going". Sapphire rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the fish. When she saw a nice big one she reached out for it. But before she could get it a blue paw swiped it away. She looked up in anger to see who had stolen her fish. She saw a blue cat with a green back pack and was now munching on _her_ fish." Hey" she said that was my fish". "So" he said still munching. "Hey "he said stamping her foot. The blue cat turned his back on her and started walking away." Come on sapphire we have to go" called lily. She took one last look at the direction the cat walked and hurried to catch up with lily.


	2. Chapter 2

After finally looking for an hour she found Gajeel in a restaurant stuffing his face. She glared at him. Didn't he even care? "hey bunny girl nice of you to show up" he said without even looking up." Don't call me that" she huffed plopping down in a chair. "I can't believe you just left me there." "I told you I would" he said finishing his meal. He leaned back in his chair and smirked at her." or didn't you believe me?" "Whatever" she mumbled turning her head the hide the slight blush. Gajeel just laughed at her." Anyway where is sapphire she said looking around "I don't see her" "oh her and lily went you" he replied." What you say that like its no big deal" "yeah well "he said getting up" they'll be fine and with that Gajeel Redfox walked away. Once again leaving Lucy. "HEY"

…

"Lily, I'm tired" sapphire whined. They had been walking for over an hour and she was getting tired." okay "he said." I guess we should give up" they both activated their aero and took off. After search the city for awhile they found Gajeel and Lucy walking near the port. They both landed on there owners heads and deactivated their magic." Ah, sapphire Lucy said taking her of her head and giving her a hug." Wah, I missed you Lucy" sapphire cried." I met this mean blue cat who stole my fish" "oh, that's okay we'll bye you one "Lucy offered." Really" sapphire said eyes sparkling.' Of course" Lucy said laughing at the cat's antics. "pffht how could you let your fish get stolen" Gajeel said laughing." shut up Gajeel" she said glaring at him." whatever" he said turning away. Okay guys it's getting late "pantherlily said, the voice of reason." Shouldn't we find somewhere to stay." Lucy was just about to answer when she heard and explosion. She turned her head to see what had happened and saw a boat on fire. "What the …" she said mouth hanging open. Then she saw a blur of colors as a group ran past them." What the hell" Gajeel mumbled. As a group of knights ran passed them chasing after the group. Lucy caught a bit of what they were saying." That guild fairy tail again…" "Fairy tail "Gajeel said raising an eyebrow "that's one crazy guild" Lucy had heard about all the destruction that the guild had cause. It sounded like a lot of fun." Yeah "she said "we should join" "what…. "Gajeel started to say as Lucy started to chase after them. "that girl" he grumbled as he ran after her. "ha-ha here we go again" lily said flying alongside Gajeel." This is going to be so much fun" sapphire squealed." off to fairy tail.

**And that's the second chapter. I hoped you liked it. I know it's short but I will try to make them longer. And please please please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so the new chapter is up yay.*claps hands* i realized that i did not do a disclaimer last time so i will.**

**disclaimer: sadly i ,purpleanimelover123 , do not own fairy tail. But never mind that enjoy the story.**

"Damn it Lucy do we have to" Gajeel growled. They were on a train heading toward fairy tail. He was trying to convince her to not join, who wanted to join some crazy guild that got in trouble on the time. He could barely stand the company he currently kept! But Lucy had her mind set on joining." Come on Gajeel it will be fun" Lucy chirped. She was so excited to join the guild. While she was happy traveling with Gajeel, lily, and sapphire she wanted a permanent place to stay. She was surprised that Gajeel was still here though. He was a very stubborn person. But none the less she was glad he came. He couldn't imagine being without him. And with that thought on mind she fell into a deep sleep.

…

"Lucy "someone said while poking her." What" she said opening her eyes and the closed them immediately. The sun light was coming through the window and shining right on her eyes. She turned the other way and started talking." What "she grumbled. She was mad that someone had woken her up from her sleep. She was having a really good dream!" oh nothing "Gajeel drawled" just thought you might like to know we're here". "Really" she said as her eyes flew open. "Yahoo" she yelled. She jumped of the train and started running in a random direction. Gajeel waited for a moment. Then Lucy came running back." Quick question" she panted "which way is the guild"? "Tch, how am I supposed "he said "you're the one who wants to join". And with that _he_ started to walk away." Hey Gajeel you said you didn't know either" Lucy accused pointing a finger at him. Gajeel just waved at her. "Grr that damned metal head "she cursed." Um Lucy shouldn't we go after him "sapphire questioned looking at his retreating form. " Do we have to "she grumbled .she was really fed up with him and his constantly leaving her?" "Come on, you know you want to" she purred." what's that supposed to mean" Lucy yelled. "Oh, nothing "sapphire sang as she fly to catch up with Gajeel. Lucy ran to catch up with them. "So smarty pants where are we going" she questioned Gajeel. He just shrugged his shoulders. Eventually we should come across it right "lily pointed out." Right so just shut you trap, bunny girl" Gajeel said. Lucy huffed" so rude. Sapphire just laughed at the two.

…

"Gajeel, it's been for hours "Lucy whined" can we stop"? "yeah, I want fish" sapphire cut in"." will you both just be quiet" Gajeel growled .There brilliant plan to wander around until they found Fairy Tail had to gone so well. Instead they had walked around town until it got dark. And now here they were with Lucy and sapphire whining, Gajeel getting angry and yelling at them, and lily laughing at them." Okay guys "lily said after he stopped laughing. "How about we camp for the night."?"ooh can we camp by a lake" sapphire drooled" I bet they have big fish." "We might as well" Lucy said bitterly. And you would be to if you just wasted four hours walking aimlessly. Gajeel just grunted. So with that in mind the group headed towards the woods. They walked around until they found a good campsite. They set up camp and Lucy and sapphire were going fishing. "Okay guys "Lucy said to lily and Gajeel." Me and sapphire are going fishing". "Okay we heard the first time bunny" Gajeel said. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed. Lucy walked over and flicked. Gajeel's red eyes flew open and he glared at her" hey". "Sorry "Lucy giggled. "Stay here and watch

The campsite'. Yea, yea "Gajeel said. . He did not need to be told stuff a million times like a child! Lucy glared at him. "It's okay Lucy we'll watch the campsite, you go fishing". "yeah Lucy let's go "sapphire said, pulling her arm. She really wanted some fish." Okay I'm coming" Lucy said "see you later guys". And with that they turned around and walked towards the lake.

…

Lucy and sapphire were walking towards the lake. It wasn't that far from the campsite, just about ten minutes." fish, fish, fish" sapphire chanted as she walked. Lucy laughed at her little exceed. She was just so cute! "Hey Lucy do you think we'll get a big fish" sapphire asked drooling. "Sure" Lucy answered. They walked for a few more minutes until the lake came in view. Sapphire immediately jumped in looking for fish. Lucy got changed into her bathing suit before she joined Sapphire in the water. Lucy dove underneath the water and swam around looking for fish. she saw a few of them but they weren't big enough. She finally saw a big one and was about to grab it when she heard sapphire calling her name. She came out of the water and turned her head to look at her." "What" she called. Then she saw it. a giant green wyvern was standing at the edge of the lake. It let out a huge roar and Lucy covered her ears. It flapped its wings and starting flying towards them. Just as Lucy was about to attack a column of fire shot past and hit the wyvern" What the hell"!?

**okay so i realized you have no idea what sapphire looks like, so here's her profile.**

**Sapphire: She is a dark purple exceed with dark blue eyes. She has a white paws and white stomach. **

**She wears ****a white and light purple dress with a white bow on her right ear and tail. She has a personality**

** similar ****to happy , being that she adores fish, but is not as dumb as him.**

**Lucy****: she looks basically the same as the show except her hair is own to her back. she wears the same **

**combat boots with black skinny jeans and a red tank top.**

**Gajeel and Lily: Same as the show. **

**Hope you enjoy the longer chapter. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a normal day in the fairy tail guild. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Mira was serving drinks at the bar. Levy was in the corner reading with jet and droy fighting next to her. And of course no fairy tail day would be complete without Natsu and Gray fighting. They did not even what had even started the fight. But everyone was fine with until **it** happened. During the fight gray sent Natsu flying and he bumped into Erza. More specifically Erza's cake. "Natsu" Erza said in a deadly voice." Yes "Natsu squeaked as he started backing up." Come here for a moment "she said "you to gray. Five minutes later gray and Natsu where on the ground bleeding and Erza had another piece of cake. After she had finished she confronted gray and Natsu, who had recovered. "Since you guys seem to have so much time" Erza started" then we are going on a job". Gray and Natsu just nodded. "Good then" she walked up to the board to look at the jobs.

It was a small easy job to stop a wyvern. "Okay Natsu, gray go pack and meet me at the train station in an hour." "Okay "gray replied."Yea, yea, Erza" Natsu said waving his hand. 'I'm serious Natsu" "okay I heard you" he said "come on happy". "Aye, sir" happy called. He landed on Natsu shoulders and they walked out the guild. "Stupid Erza" Natsu mumble "I don't want to go on a mission" "cheer up Natsu we might get some fish" happy said while drooling." Sure happy "Natsu chuckled.

…..

One hour later and gray and Natsu were at the train station. With no Erza in sight. '"damn it Erza still isn't here" Natsu yelled." Shut it flame brain "gray said, annoyed.

"What was that ice princess?"." you want to go slanty eyes" gray yelled."" Sure stripper". And with that another fight between them started. Lucky for everyone, though, Erza chose that moment to walk. She walked up to Natsu and gray with her mountain of luggage. "Natsu gray do I see fighting" she glared. "Of course not" gray said "best friends don't fight. "Aye" Natsu said. "Alright then let's board the train." They went to the station and bought there tickets and boarded the train. As soon as they got on the train Natsu started moaning and groaning. Erza punched Natsu in the stomach effectively knocking him out. Then gray and Natsu settled down for the train ride.

…..

Once the got off the train and Natsu woke up they headed for the mayor's house. After getting the mission approved they headed out towards they forest. They had been walking around for hours and it was getting dark. They were just about to stop and set up camp when they heard a roar. They looked at each other for a moment before they took off running. The ran in the direction of the roar until they cam to a lake. There on the other side was a giant green wyvern. The wyvern flapped its wings and jumped into the air. "Natsu" Erza said. "Right" Natsu said" fire dragon's roar" a column of fire shot out of Natsu's mouth and hit the wyvern head on. Then they heard a voice" what the hell"?


	5. Chapter 5

Team Natsu looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a young girl and a cat floating in the water." Miss are you alright" Erza asked. "No you almost took off my head with that flame breath" Lucy ranted. Gray snickered and Natsu shot him a glare." "Natsu apologize" Erza told him." Wait Natsu" Lucy asked getting out of the water. Was that the same Natsu she met? She recognized the pink hair." Lucy". "You two know each other "gray asked looking between them." Yeah she ran into me in town"." yeah, actually you ran into me" Lucy said." Whatever" he said. "Sorry about the fire". Yeah be more careful next time". "Okay, okay" Natsu said putting his hands. He did feel a little bad about almost hitting her." Lucy who is this" sapphire asked, flying over to them. This is Natsu she introduced "and this is…."." Oh sorry Erza" she introduced." And this is gray she said pointing to him. "Yo" he said waving." And this is happy" he said pointing next to him. Except no one was there. "Um Natsu there is no one there "Lucy pointed out. "Of course there is " he said turning. " what were did happy go " he yelled. They just sweat dropped. "Natsu, Natsu" a voice called" I found a fish". A blue ball of fur flew into to Natsu's face and he stumbled. "So I take it this is happy" Lucy guessed. "Yes happy this is …"." Hey I know you" sapphire yelled." You ate my fish" she accused." No" happy said "I ate _my _fish"." That you stole from me" "I can't steal what's mine". sapphire stopped her foot. Who did this cat think he was?" its okay calm down" Lucy soothed. Sapphire flew up and landed on Lucy's head. "Fine "she huffed" but you owe me a fish"

Natsu laughed at them. "I like you "he said "you're funny". Erza and gray just sweat dropped. "Come on Natsu we need to get back to the guild" Erza said. "Aww "he pouted. He was having fun with Lucy and sapphire. "You guys belong to a guild" Lucy said as he eyes sparkled." Yeah "Natsu nodded." So cool she squealed I always wanted to join one". "You should join our guild" gray said. They were always looking for new members. "What guild do you guy's belong to"." Fairy tail" Erza said. Lucy's eyes widened. "Really that's the guild I wanted to join "she squealed." I heard it was really fun" "It is" Erza nodded. "Hey was that you guys at the port" she asked."."Well I heard the guards talk about it and I also saw Natsu's pink hair" he said." Its salmon" he mumbled blushing. People always got the color wrong. Gray was rolling on the ground laughing and even Erza was hiding a laugh." What" Lucy said confuse. She didn't get what was so funny about pink hair." Nothing" Erza said "now come on you said you wanted to join the guild". "Okay" Lucy cheered. She was so excited but she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. "Oh Lucy "sapphire purred" aren't you forgetting something. Lucy stopped eyes wide." What "Natsu said looking back. Lucy laughed nervously and looked down at her feet. "I kind of forgot Gajeel". "Who's Gajeel" gray questioned. "My traveling partner". "How can you forget her partner "Natsu asked. And they said he was dumb!" well I was excited" Lucy said." Okay new plan go get Gajeel and then join the guild" and with that she ran off into the forest." Hey wait" they yelled as they ran after her. After a while they saw a clearing. They walked up to see Lucy poking a man who was leaning against a tree. By the looks of it he was trying to ignore her. And failing. "What" he finally growled. "Oh Gajeel your awake" she chirped. He just stared at her." I repeat what" he growled. "Look who I found" she said pointing at team Natsu" their from fairy tail" "he looked at them and smirked" well if it isn't red and stripper" "hey gray protested as Natsu laughed at him. "You're the jerk who ran into us" Erza said angrily." No you ran into me" "geez" Lucy said looking at the three" are we the only ones who met in a nice way"." it would seem so "Natsu laughed." Okay guys break it" sapphire called from her tree branch." Yeah "happy said with a sly smile" listen to miss. Fishless"." why you sapphire growled and tackled him." Guys knock it off" Lucy growled loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Lucy never ever yelled!" get your stuff together and let's go" she continued. "Aye sir "everyone said except Gajeel. He just tsked and looked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is , another chapter. I would just like to thank those people who reviewed . I hope you continue to follow and read this story.**

"Okay now let's go" Lucy said as she started walking in a random direction." Wait a minute Bunny Girl "Gajeel said grabbing the back of Lucy's shirt." You don't even know where you're going"." So" Lucy questioned "what's the problem"." The problem is your going to get us lost again"." But you got us lost the first time" she protested." Doesn't matter" he said shaking his head. "Yes it does" Lucy protested." No it doesn't I'm trying to make a point"." Well then make a point by saying the facts right". As they continued to argue, the pair didn't notice Team Natsu looking at them in awe. _Wow they are so different _was the thought going through all of their heads. "Hey guys hate to interrupt your flirting" Sapphire asked "but shouldn't we, you know, GET THE DIRECTIONS". " Geez Sapphire, no needs to yell" Lucy said holding her ears. She then turned to team Natsu. "Alright you guys" she said "lead the way". "Alright let's go" Natsu yelled excitedly. He was always happy to get new members. Erza and gray just sweat dropped. Lucy and Natsu were too similar. Sapphire landed on Lucy's head and cleared her throat." Lucy you are forgetting something very important" sapphire said seriously." I don't think so Lucy said confused."MY FISH" she yelled. "Ouch okay". The rest of the group had turned to see what the noise was and were currently staring at them." Okay guys we need to go to a market" Lucy said." What why" Natsu whined. He was anxious to get back to tee guild and introduce the new members." Sapphire requires a fish" Lucy said seriously." Really "gray asked raising an eyebrow. "Really" sapphire said nodding her head. "Alright "Lucy said determinedly" lead us to nearest market." Okay" Natsu said raising a flaming hand "I'm all fired up". And with that the two started running in the direction of the market." Wait for me" sapphire cried flying towards Lucy. "Aye sir, don't forget me either" Happy said flying after her. That left Erza, Gray, and Gajeel staring at there retreating forms.' Well let's go" Gajeel said as of this was nothing new." Um, don't you find that the least bit weird" gray asked hesitantly. "nope this is pretty normal for them" lily said helping Gajeel gather there belongings. After they had all their things he turned to Gray and Erza." Well" he said raising a studded brow "aren't you going to lead the way". "uh yeah" Erza stuttered. And with that they took off to find there partners and exceed.

…..

"Natsu are you sure this is the right way" Lucy complained after they had been walking for awhile. "um actually" Natsu started sheepishly."Oh no, please tell me you know where your going" sapphire practically screamed at him. "Hey leave Natsu alone" Happy said" it's not his fault you can't catch your own fish"." You're right" sapphire said thoughtfully. She then turned to him with an angry aura. "It's yours" she said lunging at him." Hey sapphire stop" Lucy said. Her and Natsu worked together to pull the exceed off of each other." Your going to get your fish okay" she soothed. "Fine" sapphire said. She flew on Lucy's head and began pouting. After walking for a few more minutes they heard a noise. Following it the came upon the market." Yahoo" Natsu shouted gleefully" we finally made it"." No thanks to you" Sapphire said, but even she was smiling. "Alright team" Lucy said eyes gleaming "let's go find some fish"." Aye sir" they all replied happily. They began walking around the entire mart looking for a fish vendor. When they spotted one they made their way over and began to browse." So what do you think sapphire" Lucy said" which one do you want". Al of them sapphire said drooling with hearts in her eyes. "just one "Lucy said giggling at sapphire's antics. She then felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see happy, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Lushy" he asked "can I have a fish too"." Ah so kawaii" Lucy said picking up happy and hugging him" of course you can". "yay" happy cheered." Lucy I want this one" sapphire said pointing to a big pink one." And I want this one "happy said pointing to another"." okay then" Lucy said pulling out her wallet. She was just about to grab her money when she saw a blur and felt a rush of wind go by in front of her. She looked up just in time to see a figure in black running away. She looked back down again to get the money only to see that her wallet wasn't there." What the" she said looking up" that guy stole my money" Lucy said. She then took of running after him. "No my fish" sapphire cried flying after her. Happy watched them disappear down the street before he flew off to find Natsu, who had wandered off.

**With Natsu **

Natsu had wandered off from where Lucy was buying the fish to find something to eat. He was currently staring at some delicious looking fire coming from a grill. He was about to try it when something hit him in the back of the head. "Natsu, Natsu" happy called "someone stole Lucy's wallet and she went after them". "What" Natsu cried turning around" which way did she go"." that way "happy said pointing. And with that Natsu took of running in the direction happy pointed.

**With Lucy **

"Hey stop" Lucy called after the thief. The thief, of course, did not slow down. He turned the next corner and Lucy followed him. It turned out that it was actually an ally and the thief was trapped." Now "Lucy said smirking "hand over the wallet"." I don't think so the thief said. He tried to run past Lucy but she knocked him back. "Oh little girl knows how to fight" the thief taunted." You bet I do" she shot back." Okay then let's make this interesting". And with that a magic circle appeared before him and a fireball shot out. Lucy dodged it and threw a smile his way." Oh so you're a fire mage" she asked" then this will be easy".

**With Team Natsu plus Gajeel**

"So how are we supposed to find them "lily said as he hovered above them. "Well knowing Lucy, wherever something is being destroyed, that's where she is" Gajeel said. "That's the same with Natsu" said Erza. "Well then let's see who we find first" gray said. They didn't have to wait long. As soon as they got into town they saw a group of guards heading toward group of people who were huddle together. "Well I guess that's where we're heading" said Erza. "Right" agreed gray and Gajeel. When they walked towards the crowd, they saw the guards pointing their weapons toward a young girl. When they got closer they realized that it was Lucy." Hey guys is that…" gray started." Yep" Gajeel sighed. Lucy was rolling her eyes at the guard who was talking to her but when she saw them she brightened. "Hey guys" she waved to them. The guard turned around to see who she was waving at. The group made there way thought the crowd towards Lucy." Do you know this girl" the guard asked." Yes" Erza said "what seems to be the problem here". "we were just trying to get this girls statement" the guard replied" apparently she attacked this mage for no reason ". I did not" Lucy protested "he stole my wallet"." And do you have any witnesses of this crime"." Yes I do" she huffed "my cat". The guard looked at her like she was crazy." I hardly think that a cat counts". "She is so"." Then where is she the questioned." She went to find my friend". "This is ridiculous "Gajeel stepped" can she just go"." And who would you be he asked looking at Gajeel." Her partner"." Well I guess so as long as she doesn't cause anymore trouble. "yay" Lucy cheered "thank you Gajeel" whatever bunny girl" he said "you need to stay out of trouble". "I'll try" Gajeel just shook his head. Erza and gray just laughed at the two." Okay now to find Natsu "Erza said. No sooner had she said the words then Natsu and the exceed came barreling out from the crowd." Lucy" sapphire cried flying into her chest" did you get your wallet back". "Yes I did sapphire now we can buy your fish "."Hurray" sapphire cheered." He Lucy are you okay "Natsu asked concerned." Of course I'm tough" Lucy said flexing her arms. After they went to go get the exceed their fish the finally headed towards Fairy Tail. After about an hour team Natsu stopped suddenly." Hey why'd you stop "Gajeel complained." Because Natsu said grinning" we're here".

**Okay so this chapter was longer then the other ones. I hope you enjoyed it. If you like this couple I created a community dedicated to this couple. It is called GaLu Love. It already has a few stories up and I hope you enjoy it. If you want your story posted then just pm me. Thankz and goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here is the next chapter. It is pretty long and I am kind of proud of it. I would like to thank all of those people who reviewed, like, and put it as a favorite. I worked really hard on this chapter so enjoy!**

All eyes in Fairy Tail turned towards the entrance as they head the doors being kicked open." We're back" Natsu shouted. Some congratulations were heard as team Natsu made their way through the doors. Lucy and Gajeel followed closely behind them looking around the guild, Lucy with awe and Gajeel with indifference. Even though they had just got back Natsu and gray had already started a fight. Erza, to tire to stop them, headed towards the bar.

"Hello Erza "Mira greeted as she sat down" how did the mission go". " Very good we completed it quickly"." well that's good "Mira said. She put a piece of strawberry cake in front of her. "Yes "Erza said "Oh and we even brought back new members". She pointed towards Lucy and Gajeel who were still standing in front of the entrance, unsure of what to do.

"Gajeel, Lucy "Erza called, waving them over. Lucy hurried forward while Gajeel followed slowly behind. "Yes Erza "Lucy questioned. " I would like to introduce you to MiraJane" she said pointing to fairy tails mother figure." Please call me Mira" she said shaking Lucy's hand." Hi nice to meet you" Lucy chirped" Gajeel say hello"." hello" Gajeel said shortly. Lucy pouted but said nothing.

"Okay then let me get your stamp" she took It out and held it up "were do you want your stamps and what color". "Pink and on my right hand "Lucy requested." Black and on my left shoulder" Gajeel asked. "Okay "Mira said giving them their stamps" you guys are now members of Fairy Tail, congratulations"." Hooray "Lucy cheered and even Gajeel managed a small smile. "Okay then lets tell the rest of the guild". Mira came out from behind the bar and cleared her throat.

" Excuse me everyone" she said gently. No one in the guild paid her any attention." Excuse me" she said a little louder. Still nobody paid attention." SHUT UP" she yelled with a dark aura around her. There was silence throughout the guild as they all stared at Mira, shocked. I wasn't often that Mira got like that." well then Mira said sweetly" I would like to introduce you to Lucy and Gajeel , our new members". The members gave a cheer otherwise there was no reaction. A small blue haired girl came up and stopped in front of Lucy. "Hello my name is Levy McGarden "she chirped "what's your name". "Hello levy my name is Lucy" she answered." Would you mind if I called you Lu-Chan "levy asked shyly. "Of course levy-Chan "Lucy said.

"So Lu-Chan do you likes books" levy asked." Yes I love them" Lucy answered her eyes sparkling." Really "Levy squealed "me too, I can show you some if you like "." That would be great Levy–Chan "okay then let's go "levy said. She grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her over to her table.

….

Lucy left, leaving Gajeel with nothing to do. He looked around and, seeing nothing to do, made his way to a table in the back. Since lily was fishing with sapphire fishing, he was alone. He was just thinking of something to do when a chair flew through the air, hitting him on the head. He looked around furiously to she who had thrown the chair.

He saw the stripper and pinkie smirking at him. Behind them the majority of the guild was involved in an all out brawl. Gajeel stood up and looked at them smirking. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they would get._ I think I'm going to like this guild_ he thought as he joined the fight.

….

Lucy was now wandering throughout the guild, looking for something to do. She had been looking at books with levy when two strange guys walked up and dragged her off. She waved back an apology as she was taken out of the guild. Spotting Erza, Lucy mad her way over to the bar." Hello Lucy" Erza said as she sat down. Lucy put her head down on the counter and sighed. "What s wrong "Erza questioned as she noticed the blonds behavior." I'm bored" Lucy whined "levy was stolen by two weirdoes"." Oh "erza laughed" that would be jet and droy her teammates".

"Well then if you're that bored how about we go on a mission" Erza suggested ´team Natsu and you and Gajeel". "Really "Lucy asked perking up." Yes, really" she said. " Okay let me go ask Gajeel" she stood up and ran off. Unsurprisingly Gajeel was right in the middle of the fight. She put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention but got the opposite reaction. Gajeel, thinking he was an enemy, grabbed her arm and sent her flying,

Lucy was sent crashing into the table, effectively breaking it. Lucy stood up her eyes blazing. She set her sights on Gajeel and marched toward him, this time, to get his attention, she pulled his hair. Hard. "Ouch, what the hell bunny girl" Gajeel said looking at her, red eyes blazing. "I was just trying to tell you we're going on a mission". "Geez you could've just asked" he said rubbing his sore head." I tried" Lucy huffed "what ever just get ready".

Lucy walked back over to the bar and found Erza. "Alright we're set" Lucy chirped. "Good then "Erza stood up "I'll go pick out a mission. Get ready and meet me back here". "Okay". She Lucy already had her stuff ready (she never left the guild) she decided to go find the exceed. She knew that they went fishing and she had seen a pond on their way to the guild. Since that was the place hey were most likely there. When she arrived at the pond she saw that she was correct. All three exceed (including happy) were sitting on the rocks, munching on fish.

Sapphire raised her head when she heard Lucy approaching and she broke out in a huge grin." Lucy" sapphire shouted, gaining the attention of the other exceed. "Hello Lucy "Lily greeted."Hiya Lushy" happy said, still munching on his fish. "Hey guys" Lucy said" I wanted to tell you we were going on a mission". All three exceed cheered at this news.

Since they had plenty of time they decided to explore town, with happy as their guide. He showed them all o the greatest places in town, to get fish. After about an hour they decided to head back towards the guild. When they got there the saw Erza tapping her foot, Gajeel leaning on the wall of the guild with his eyes closed and Natsu and gray fighting. When Erza saw them approaching she perked up. "Hello Lucy" Erza greeted "are you all set"." Yep "she answered." Good here is the mission" Erza said handing Lucy a piece of paper. The paper read:

_Help a group of forest wyvern have _

_Been attacking our town._

_We need the help of mages to get rid our town of them _

_Reward: 500,000 jewels _

"Okay seems easy enough" Lucy said." Okay then let's go" Erza said. They all made their way to the train's station. They bought their tickets and boarded the train. Well tried to. Natsu made a big fuss. He absolutely refused to get on the train. So Erza had to knock him out. Lucy was surprised at her actions but shrugged it off.

They all boarded the train and found seats. As soon as the train started moving Gajeel turned green ad started groaning and Lucy laughed at him. 'shut up, bunny girl" Gajeel groaned. "You have motion sickness too" gray asked." Yes he does" Lucy answered." Want me to knock you out" Erza offered. If possible Gajeel turned even greener. "Alright come here Gajeel" Lucy said patting her lap .Gajeel got and laid down putting his head on Lucy's lap.

She started combing her fingers through his hair and humming. Gajeel instantly relaxed under her touch. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. Gray and Erza stared at her with awe." Impressive Lucy "Erza complimented."Yeah nothing ever calms flame brain down" gray added." it's not that hard" Lucy sad blushing at the complements. "anyway its going to be a while till we get there, you might want to get some rest" Erza suggested." Okay Lucy said yawning, her eyes already closing. It wasn't long before she too fell asleep.

**And that's this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I have reread the chapters and noticed that is was just fun humor. And that's all well and good but I want it to be serious and with romance. So starting from now I'm going to try and make the future chapters like that. So that's something to look forward to. Please review.**


End file.
